1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a plasma display device having an address buffer board assembly and a flexible printed circuit that are directly connected to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a plasma display device includes a plasma display panel (PDP) for displaying an image created by exciting phosphors using vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) rays emitted from plasma generated by gas discharge. The PDP also includes a chassis base for supporting the plasma display panel, and a plurality of printed circuit board assemblies mounted on the chassis base.
The printed circuit board assemblies are provided to drive electrodes. More specifically, the printed circuit board assemblies include a sustain board assembly connected to and controlling a sustain electrode, a scan board assembly connected to and controlling a scan electrode, an address buffer board assembly connected to and controlling an address electrode. The printed circuit board assemblies also include an image process/control board assembly generating a control signal for driving the address electrode, and a control signal for driving the sustain and scan electrodes by receiving an external image signal and applying the control signals to the corresponding board assemblies, and an electric power source board assembly providing electric power for driving the board assemblies.
A flexible printed circuit connects the address buffer board assembly to the address electrode and includes a driver integrated circuit package such as a tape carrier package (TCP). The driver integrated circuit package is assembled by installing a driver integrated circuit generating an address pulse for the address electrode on the flexible printed circuit. The driver integrated circuit package is located on a longitudinal side of the plasma display panel, and is connected to the address buffer board assembly in a U-shape.
In a conventional plasma display device, the address buffer board assembly and the flexible printed circuit are connected to each other by a connector. For example, a female connector attached on a terminal of the address buffer board is engaged with a male connector attached on the terminal of the flexible printed circuit.
However, as plasma display devices become larger and have higher definition, problems may arise when using a connector to connect the address buffer board to the flexible printed circuit. More specifically, the number of connecting portions necessary for the connectors increases and high impedance is induced from the high output connecting portion of the connectors, thereby increasing electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Furthermore, in a conventional plasma display device as the connector is interposed between the address buffer board assembly and the flexible printed circuit, a connection defect may occur at the connecting portion between the address buffer board assembly and the flexible printed circuit. In addition, there is a need to provide a dust cover to prevent a short circuit caused by foreign objects from occurring.